Drops of Light
by Lady Unlaced
Summary: It’s a new year at Twilight High as students return from their summer vacations and back into their studies and love is in the air as hormones and nerves run rampant. Pairings include SoraxRiku, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx and MANY more
1. Chapter 1 The First Day: Morning

**Drops of Light**

**Summary** It's a new year at Twilight High as students return from their summer vacations and back into their studies. But math and history aren't the only things that are being studied. Love is in the air as hormones and nerves run rampant.

**Warnings** There will be yaoi/yuri and possibly citrus later on as well as some mild language (nothing too harsh); some of the pairings may be crack-pairings, but I don't care. Also, I may add in some OC's, just cause.

**Pairings** Sora & Riku, Axel & Roxas, Zexion & Demyx, Cloud & Leon, Hayner & Olette, Pence & Kairi, Yuffie & Namine, and possibly some others.

Enjoy the story, and please tell me what you think! This is my first chapter fic and I'm really nervous about writing it so advice and good reviews are needed/loved!

_Inner-Shadow__: Would you shut up and get to the story already! _

Shadow: I haven't even gotten to the disclaimer yet!

_Inner-Shadow_ _Shadow does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in here that she didn't make up. Now get on with it!_

Shadow: Okay, okay, geesh. My inner self is so pushy! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The First Day-Morning**

Roxas' POV

"Today is going to be so great! I can't wait to find out who's in all my classes! Aren't you excited Roxas?" said Sora excitedly while pulling on one of his new t-shirts he had bought specially for today… the first day back to school after summer vacation.

I looked over at my twin from where I was half laying, half sitting on my bed. His childish enthusiasm and optimism were things I'd gotten used to by now, but it didn't mean that I didn't sometimes wish he were more normal. Particularly about school.

"Sora, it's 6:30 in the morning. Do you think you could be a little less cheerful?"

"Aw, c'mon Roxas! Don't you want to see Axel?"

"I saw Axel yesterday," I said, stating the truth. We'd gone to see a movie and get ice cream with a group of friends to mourn our last day of freedom before the restart of classes.

"But this will be the first time you've seen him _in_ school for two months!" Sora explained, digging through his drawer in attempts to find matching socks. He eventually gave up on finding a pair and pulled out two that were different shades of blue.

"I'd rather not see him _in_ the school, actually," I replied, pulling myself up from the bed and stretching, trying to wake myself up more thoroughly. I had gotten used to getting up somewhere around nine and when my alarm had gone off a little after six I had been reminded of just how cruel weekdays could be. I had thought about breaking the stupid thing, but then Sora had woken up and I'd been forced to do the same (without causing damage to the blaring clock.)

"Can't you ever look on the bright side of things, Roxas?" Sora asked, chucking my clothes at me in what I assumed was an attempt to get me moving. The most I had done in the past twenty minutes was to push the blankets off of myself and stand up.

"There is no bright side of school," I pointed out. "There is nothing fun about boring lectures, piles of homework, smelly cafeteria food or jammed lockers."

Sora gave me a small frown and left the room, realizing that at this time of day, I was a lost cause in his cheery efforts of optimism. I sighed and pulled on my clothes before following him out to where our mom was making breakfast. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that our older brother was missing.

"Where's Cloud?" I asked, sitting down in front of the plate of pancakes mom had just placed on the table.

"Probably still lying in bed, damn him. I woke him up a half an hour ago," mom said, heading towards the stairs. I pitied my brother; if mom had to wake you up a second time it was never pleasant. I recalled the furby incident and shuddered.

"I wonder what Kairi did on her trip," Sora mused to himself between shoving bits of food into his mouth. I picked a little at my own plate but ultimately only ate one of the pancakes.

I shrugged in response to my twin. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it all day."

Every summer Kairi's family went on a month long trip to somewhere or another and whenever school started back up that was all anyone ever wanted to hear about. She'd keep an audience around her all day until just about everyone in the school had gotten the day-to-day account of her trip. It wasn't exactly annoying, just tedious.

Just then there was a knock on the door. No one bothered to answer it as Axel waltzed in and made himself comfortable at the table.

"You going to finish those?" he asked, pointing at my breakfast.

"It's nice to see you, too," I said dryly. He just shrugged and pulled my plate across the table towards him.

"Isn't today exciting?" Sora asked Axel, smiling. Axel raised a brow at him and grimaced.

"Hardly," he replied, swallowing a bit of pancake. Sora made a face at him.

"You and Roxas are no fun," he complained, slightly pouting. I opened my mouth to make a comeback but it was at that moment that Cloud came tumbling down the stairs. Yes, tumbling.

"What the hell!?" he cried, looking up to where our mother was standing at the top of the staircase.

"It's time for school," she said sweetly, practically gliding down back into the kitchen, smiling all the while. Cloud stood up, muttering under his breath and shooting glares at mom.

Our mother was only slightly crazy… slightly. She only wanted what was best for us and I knew she loved us. Even if it didn't seem like it sometimes… or all the time.

"Oh hello Axel!" she said brightly when she spotted the redheaded pyromaniac shoving his face with my breakfast. He swallowed before replying (a miracle, that one.)

"Mornin' mom," he said, giving her a half wave. As psycho as my mother is, Axel and her seemed to get along pretty well and it was about two years ago that she had decided to "adopt" the redhead. He now addressed her as mom and she treated him better than her own sons. It was all a very cruel twist of fate as far as I was concerned, especially since Axel's own mother didn't particularly like me.

"Do you want me to drive you guys to school today?" mom asked, wiping down the counter and throwing dishes into the sink to be washed later.

"Nah, I wanna walk," Sora replied before I could get a word out. 'It's so nice outside."

I didn't really want to walk but I knew that if Sora wasn't getting a ride there was no way anyone else was.

"Alright then," said mom. "Then you guys should probably get going if you want to make it there in time."

"Not that we want to make it there at all," Cloud muttered under his breath, dropping his empty glass into the sink with the other dishes.

"C'mon guys!" Sora said, jumping from his seat. "Enjoy life a little!"

"There's no life at school," I replied but the comment was lost on my twin as he had already danced out the door, backpack in hand. We were given no choice but to follow him.

* * *

Riku's POV

I pulled up in front of my new high school and took a moment to look around before getting out of my car. It was a decent size campus with multiple buildings, an all-too-perfect lawn and a field for every sport imaginable. It was a big jump from the inner-city schools I was used to but I welcomed the change. I had a feeling that Twilight High wouldn't have leaky ceilings or broken windows and that was something to look forward to.

I was so intrigued by the scene around me that I didn't notice the raven-haired girl coming towards me, whom I promptly walked into.

"Hey! Watch it!" she cried, shoving me backwards.

"Uh, sorry," I said, trying to catch my balance so I didn't fall on my ass. I was already the new kid. I didn't need to make any more of a fool out of myself.

The girl eyed me a moment, giving me a chance to get a better look at her. I was only a little bit taller than her and her dark hair was cut short so that it fell just below her ears. The black shorts and tank-top she wore showed off her slim form as well as her muscle. She looked like she could be lethal and I fought the urge to take a step back.

"You don't look familiar," she said finally.

"I just moved here," I explained.

"Oh yeah?" she said, her eyes settling on my hair. "Why do you have girl hair?"

I automatically moved my hand up to smooth down my long-ish silver locks. "It's not girl hair," I snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so dude. What's your name?"

"Riku Ohtori. And you are?"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she cried, striking a pose that half-suggested she was ready to fight and half that she was modeling for some kind of ad.

"Errr…" I started, not exactly sure how to respond to that. Did she seriously think she was a ninja?

She grinned (in a slightly evil manner, I might add) and pulled me across the lawn behind her. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go get your schedule; maybe we've got classes together. What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh," I answered, trying to match her pace so that I wasn't being dragged.

"Oh good, me too! Hey Kairi! C'mere!" The crazy ninja started waving across the lawn with her free hand and it took me a moment to realize that she was talking to someone else. I looked in the direction of her wave and saw a pretty redheaded girl making her way towards us.

"Good morning Yuffie," she greeted brightly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Riku Oh-something-or-other," said Yuffie, pushing me forward. "He's new."

"Ohtori," I corrected. Yuffie just shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," said the redhead, extending her hand, which I took. "I'm Kairi, Kairi Harada."

"Nice to meet you, too."

She really was very pretty; I had the feeling that she was the type of girl guys fawned over. I knew I would… if I was straight. As it happened, I was about as straight as a circle and unashamed to say it. Well, to everyone but my parents at least.

"I was just going to see if I could find Sora and the others," said Kairi, redirecting her attention back to the raven-haired girl.

"I was going to take Riku to get his schedule," Yuffie replied.

"He'll get it in homeroom. Let's go –they should be at the rocks."

Yuffie shrugged, grabbed my hand and proceeded to start to yet again drag me as we followed Kairi across the campus.

"You know, I'm capable of walking on my own," I said, trying to loosen her grip on my wrist.

"Oh, sorry," she said, not sounding very apologetic but letting go of me all the same.

I listened to the two girls chatter, trailing behind them like a lost puppy until we finally reached our destination. There was a large tree that shaded a decent amount of space, including a circle of boulders. On the rocks was a group of teenagers, all roughly my own age.

I looked around, taking them all in, and felt my heart stop. I had just fallen in love.

* * *

**A/N:** Not bad, if I say so myself. I really like Sora, Roxas, & Cloud's mom. I hadn't originally intended for her to be like that, it just kind of happened. I've got all sorts of ideas running through my head for chapter two so please review and make me a happy little authoress. I won't continue unless I get some feedback so if you read, please drop a comment! Seriously, my other stuff doesn't seem to do well and I could really use an ego boost here people.

_Inner Shadow: REVIEW!!_

Shadow: Thanks for that.

_Inner Shadow: Or I will eat you in your sleep…_

Shadow: Don't threaten the readers! –tapes mouth shut- Hope you all liked it!


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day: Afternoon

Drops of Light

**Drops of Light**

Shadow: Welcome to chapter 2 of my fanfic!

_Inner Shadow: It's badass, you guys will like it._

Shadow: Aw! Thanks!

_Inner Shadow: Ewww, don't get mushy…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story that I didn't make up, only the stuff I did.

**CHAPTER TWO: First Day- Afternoon**

Sora's POV

I felt my eyes light up at the sight of the new student tagging along behind Kairi and Yuffie. I loved new people; it meant new friends and that was always exciting.

"Guys, this is Riku," Kairi introduced once they reached us. "Riku, this is Axel, Roxas, Sora, Demyx and Aerith."

He was tall –taller than me at least- with silver hair that caught the light hanging around his shoulders. He had a look on his face that suggested he had just won the lottery. Weird, but I decided I liked him anyway.

"Hey!" I greeted cheerfully, giving him an enthusiastic wave. The smile he flashed back was hesitant but stunning and caught me slightly off-guard. He looked amazing with that smile. Although, if I was going to be completely honest, he looked pretty amazing either way.

"Hi," he said in response, his eyes seemingly fixed on me. I felt myself fidget nervously but was saved from embarrassment by Axel –surprisingly.

"Why do you have girl hair?"

Riku seemed to snap out of his shell as he took the defensive. "It's not girl hair!"

"I think it's pretty," commented Aerith. This did not seem to reassure the silver-haired boy.

"That's because you're a girl," Axel pointed out, talking to the sweet-tempered brunette. She gave a delicate shrug and before anyone else could say anything, the sound of the bell resonated across the campus, signaling the transition to homeroom.

Axel's POV

The new kid had first class with me –chemistry with the notoriously strict and "dedicated" Professor Vexen. He made us lab partners and actually had the nerve to put Riku in charge of me. It seems he had heard some tales from my previous teachers about some fire-related incidents that I may have caused and that may or may have not happened… Either way, he's a prick.

Lunch came around and I quickly made my way to the large circle table that set close to one of the far walls that my friends and I had claimed as our own. Every year we ran to the table to prevent any puny freshmen from taking our seats. Roxas sat down next to me, his unidentifiable lunch in hand, and I felt my heart speed up.

I'm well-known for taking what I want when I want –except when it came to Roxas. The beautiful blonde boy had been the subject of my affection for as long as I could remember. I had long gotten used to the butterflies that attacked me from the inside every time he came near and I've become quite good at slowing my pulse back to normal. My feelings were painfully obvious at times. Well, to everyone other than Roxas –I loved him, but he wasn't known for his brilliance.

"Yo," I greeted, leaning back in my chair casually. I usually had to put some distance between the two of us for awhile until I could properly calm myself.

"What is this even suppose to be?" Roxas asked, holding up a chunk of something on his fork and making a face. I pulled out my lighter and lit the piece of "food" on fire.

It didn't burn.

Roxas promptly dropped his fork and pushed his tray away from himself.

"I knew I should've made mom make me lunch…"

Kairi's POV

I peered out the bathroom door and glanced down the hall both ways. When I was sure the coast was clear I made a mad dash for the closest empty room. I had a small lunch in my purse I could eat there, in peace, before running to my afternoon classes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was being bombarded around every corner by people wanting to know about my trip; begging to know what it was like in London and how cute the boys were in Paris. It was the same thing every year. Their interest would die down within the upcoming week, but the first day back was always the worst.

I knew my friends wouldn't miss me at the lunch table –they were used to be skipping out while people were still coming after me. Evidently I was the only one in Twilight Town who ever went anywhere over summer vacation. My cousin, Namine, had told me once that the reason they flocked to me was not only because of the stories from my trips but because I was pretty as well; tales of my summer excursions just gave them an excuse to suffocate me. I personally thought the idea was absurd and am not very inclined to believe it.

I made it to one of the empty computer labs with considerable ease, running into no one on the way. Only when I got there I discovered it wasn't, in fact, empty: Pence was standing behind a row of computers, a clump of wires in his hands, undoubtedly fixing some kind of tech problem for the school. I relaxed –I didn't have to worry about Pence; he wasn't likely to launch me into another excruciatingly repetitive session of twenty questions.

"Hey," I greeted, collapsing onto an empty chair and pulling a granola bar from my bag. He looked over at me, smiling, and I saw something different in his eyes. Something that had never been there before and seemed to surprise him as much as it did me.

Riku's POV

I didn't see Sora again until lunch when he invited me to eat with him and his friends. He wasn't, however, far from my mind all morning. I had the image of his spiky brunette hair and bright blue eyes stuck in my head throughout my first four classes. At lunch I sat next to him (because I couldn't _not_), listening to the banter of the group.

They were a considerably large group of friends who seemed, for the most part, alienated from the other students; not that they seemed to mind. In addition to those I had met that morning I was also introduced to Olette and Hayner and was assured of the existence of the mysterious Pence. I was also assured that Kairi's absence at lunch on the first day of school was normal. Something about a trip and mobs… it was all very confusing.

They talked a lot (well, really Sora talked a lot) and honestly, I had to struggle just trying to retain all the random information that was being thrown at me. They were nothing like my friends form the city –if you can call the people I hung out with friends.

There were two classes after lunch and to my delight, I had both with Sora. I had never particularly liked algebra or history but I had a feeling that both were going to quickly become some of my favourite subjects.

"Hey Riku! Over here!" called the brunette angel who had fast become my heart's adoration. He was sitting at the back of the history classroom with Yuffie, and empty seat beside him.

I made my way over to them and dropped my bag. "Thanks," I said gratefully, taking the seat.

"Two classes in a row together!" Sora exclaimed, looking at me. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh please," Yuffie interjected. "You think _everything's_ exciting, Sora."

Sora stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to me expectantly, evidently wanting some kind of reply.

I smiled, completely sincere in my response. "Yeah, it's exciting."

This seemed to make him happy (despite the ninja's incredulous snort), which in turn made me happy. I had never felt so strongly about someone so quickly before and it kept catching me off-guard. Sora Masaki was unlike anyone I had ever met and I was thoroughly looking forward to getting to know him better. And maybe, if I was _really_ lucky, he would turn out to be gay. He certainly seemed like he could be, not to be stereotypical.

Class started and our teacher (a hippy-type with an excess of jewelry that you never saw on the city streets I was used to) decided that we'd begin the year with a group project researching ancient cities. It was meant partly for the educational value and partly for everyone to become more comfortable with their new classmates. She then left us to pick our groups and cities, assigning the completed work to be turned in by the end of the week.

Sora immediately claimed Yuffie and I as his partners. Yuffie whined a lot about the entire thing but resigned herself to agreeing to work with us and studying ancient Babylon. We planned to meet at Sora's house the next day after school to put together a poster.

This had, by far, been my first day back to school ever.

Shadow: Haha, secrets are revealed and questions are raised… What will Axel do about his love for Roxas? What's the deal with Pence? Is Sora gay? All shall be revealed… at some point during the story.

_Inner Shadow: I want to know now!_

Shadow: You're in my head, you already know!

_Inner Shadow: How can I know!? You don't even know!_

Shadow: Shhh… don't tell the readers that

-Please Review, I will love you forever if you do!


	3. Chapter 3 Neighbors

**A/N:** I'm so sorry my lovelies! I wanted to update before now, I REALLY did; but there was play hectic-ness (I was in my school's musical) and then I had all this work to catch up on so I didn't have time to write… but I am back now with a new chapter! It's not very long because there's only two POV's, but the next chapter is already in the making, I swear. And hopefully I'll be able to update regularly… but I need reviews… don't just read my story, R E V I E W it!! It will make this authoress happy and a happy authoress writes better! .

And before we go any farther, I be pimping out a story. If you're into Harry Potter (particularly Draco) and don't mind an OC, you MUST check out Behind the Crimson Door by Countess Sia. 'Tis amazingly epic; and if you review, she'll update more. But seriously, it's AMAZING.

_Inner Shadow:_ _Shut up and get to the story, I want to know what happens!_

Shadow: You already do!

_Inner Shadow: But there is Zemyx-ness forming-_

Shadow: Hey! Don't give it away!

_Inner Shadow: -and flying monkeys and porn!!_

Shadow: …yea…

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story that I did not make up.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Neighbors**

Demyx's POV

It had been a good day.

This is what I had decided as I walked down the street towards my house, humming a random melody I had made up a couple of minutes ago. I'd just split off from Axel and Yuffie (sneaked away actually; their bickering had a habit of getting vicious and drawing attention to yourself in the middle of it usually ends badly) and was now making my way down my road. My destination: the large, blue Victorian house that me, my brother, and my mom had moved into three years ago. I wondered vaguely where said brother, Leon, was. Not that it was important. He rarely ever walked home with me; my random humming and singing annoyed him.

I saw my house come into view as I rounded a curve in the road. And stopped.

There was a moving truck outside the house next to my own. Which meant… we were getting new neighbors!

I grinned and ran down the road in excitement. Ever since the older couple had moved out a couple months ago (taking their cute little Chihuahua with them!), I'd felt lonely. Like our big blue abode 

(that's fun to say) was all by itself in the world. Or at least on our street and that's _practically_ the world to a house…

It wasn't until I got inside that I realized with horror that I didn't have anything to bring over with me to greet my new neighbors. I couldn't possibly introduce myself without brining homemade cookies or jello!

"I wonder if we have jello…" I thought out loud, having decided that it would be the faster of the two to make. Plus, I really like jello.

"There's some in the cabinet," said Leon as he strolled into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"Brilliant! Then it's settled; I shall make jello!" I dashed over to where the cabinets were and flung open the doors in search for the boxes of small, instant gelatin.

"Um, why are you making jello, might I ask?" questioned my older brother, a glass of soda in hand.

"Someone's finally moving into the house next door!" I squealed, positively elated while pulling out the necessary items to create an artistic masterpiece of instant jello.

He just gave me one of his you're-out-of-your-fucking-mind looks and made for the door, leaving me to my own devices –something mom always claimed a bad idea. I generally wasn't allowed alone in the kitchen after the egg incident (which really wasn't _that_ bad), but I figured this classified as a special occasion. And it wasn't like I could wait for mom to come home and make it. I could never last that long! It was bad enough I'd have to wait for the jello to solidify!

By the time I was done, the mold, which I had intended to be a star, looked like a deformed red cat. Not too bad, if I did say so myself. I arranged it on a plate and quickly made my way next door.

* * *

Zexion's POV

I felt my jaw drop as I stared in horror. Had he…? No, he couldn't have. But, alas, it was true. My seemingly psychotic new neighbor had just placed a demented jello mold on top of a stack of my precious books.

He'd waltzed right over, talking all the while at a ridiculously, inhuman speed that I was only just starting to catch up to. There had been something about neighbors, some sort of apology about the jello (although I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or the food-disaster on the plate) and I think I heard the word school a couple of times. Frankly, the guy was starting to scare me. The worst part was that if he hadn't just verbally assaulted me, I would have said he was cute. However, the fact that he would not shut up but had also just put food on my most prized of possessions, was quickly killing the attraction.

His name was Demyx. He was taller than I was with crazy hair that was some sort of cross between a mohawk and a mullet that, surprisingly, suited him well. And his eyes… They were a stunning mix f blue and green that reminded me of the ocean. Those eyes almost made it alright.

Almost.

"Would you kindly remove that frightening concoction from my books." I had phrased it as a question; it wasn't one.

"Huh, what? Oh… sorry," he said, stumbling over what he'd been saying about his brother and picking up the jello platter.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked, quirking his head to the side in an oddly adorable way. "I got so caught up in my story that I forgot to ask."

I wasn't quite sure how everything he'd just been saying fit into a story but I decided not to ask. Instead, I gave him the answer to his question, despite the nagging feeling inside of me that I would regret doing so.

"Zexion."

His eyes lit up with an emotion I couldn't quite identify, but he was obviously thrilled by the reply I had given him.

"Zexion," he repeated, smiling. "Can I call you Zexy?"

And there it was: my regret.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Zexy Zexion," he said, grinning like a fool. I groaned and inwardly reminded myself to kill my parents for moving us here.

* * *

Again, I know it wasn't long but what did you all think? I'm pumped about writing the story between Zexion and Demyx. I mean, the ain stroy revolves around Sora and Riku but ZeyxLOVE. . Please R E V I E W!!

_Inner Shadow: Or I shall set Axel and his chakrams of fiery doom upon you!_

Shadow: They're fangirls... whay wouldn't they want Axel set upon them?

_Inner Shadow: Curses..._


	4. READ THIS!

Alright, I know I haven't updated in forever, even though I said I would and I feel absolutely HORRIBLE about it

Alright, I know I haven't updated in forever, even though I said I would and I feel absolutely HORRIBLE about it. I've just been so busy –turns out nothing slowed down after the play. As a senior, I have a ridiculous amount of crap I have to do between finals and graduation stuff and college stuff and stuff for chorus. I spent 3 days just doing final projects for some of my classes.

However, I will get back to this story because I really rather like it. It just might take awhile. I'll probably start updating again after graduation is over with and I actually have time to do something other than stress out.

I will tell you though that the next chapter revolves round Sora and Riku while they do their project –so of course Yuffie's there, too. I would love to hear any idea you guys have. I didn't completely plan out everything I wanted to happen; I'm just kind of going with it. So if you guys have any good ideas you'd like to see, I'm all ears. Please, input is loved and slightly needed.

Thanks for being patient guys. I PROMISE this story will get done, no matter how long it takes. Hopefully by the end of summer I can put a "FIN" on it.

_-Shadow_


	5. Chapter 4 Project Babylon

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for being patient. I know it's been forever, but I've just been so busy. And to be honest, I started a Harry Potter chapter fic that kind of engulfed me for awhile. (You guys should read it!) But I'm back now with a new chapter for you guys and the next one is in the making. Enjoy!

_Inner Shadow: Don't let her fool you, she's just been lazy, that's why she hasn't updated._

Shadow: Would you shut up! I've really been busy!

_Inner Shadow: Suuuuure you have._

Shadow: You're lucky you're a part of me or I would kick your ass.

_Inner Shadow: sticks out tongue Haha!_

Shadow: grumbles On with the yaoi love!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't make up.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Project Babylon**

Riku's POV

I stood in front of the large wood door, clutching the strap of my backpack which was carelessly slung over one shoulder, my body thrumming with excitement. All I had to do was reach up, press the little off-white button and in seconds time Sora would be standing there with that dazzling smile of his. He'd invite me in and I'd follow him and then I would actually be inside the Masaki household. _I'd be in his house!_ Maybe even his room!

I rung the doorbell, waited patiently as I heard feet shuffle from inside and a moment later was greeted by… Yuffie.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and (almost violently) pulling me into the house with her. I had a feeling that I should get used to being dragged around by the crazy ninja; it seemed to be happening a lot. The inside wasn't exactly how I had imagined it but I was still in his house. Even if _he_ wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Sora?" I asked, my gaze wandering to the room around me –the living room. I noticed there was a lot of blue and green and a very distinct garden theme. Not in an annoying country-floral way though, it was more subtle than that. It gave you the _emotion_ of a garden rather than the feeling of being in one.

I internally slapped myself upside the head; my inner gay was getting the better of me.

"He's in the kitchen," Yuffie replied, pointing to an archway in the front door's opposing wall through which a large black fridge and the edge of a table was clearly visible.

"Is that Riku?" came Sora's voice, soon followed by the brunette himself as he appeared in the doorway, a plate of cookies in his hands.

"Sure looks like him," Yuffie said sarcastically. Sora just grinned, ignoring her comment. Nothing ever seemed to get that boy down.

"C'mon! Let's go up to my room and get started!"

I felt my heart practically tap dance inside my chest. I was going to get to see his room. Sora's room. It was promising to be a fantastic day.

Yuffie's POV

I smirked. Riku's excitement was so obvious it was practically tangible. Honestly, if he was hoping to keep his affection for the hyperactive brunette a secret then he was failing miserably. Not that Sora himself was noticing. Sometimes the boy could be so dense.

I followed the two knuckleheads up the stairs with Sora leading the way to his room. Truth be told I'd only been to the Masaki household once before and that had been because Axel had dragged me with him to bug Roxas. My excitement (mostly non-existent, mind you), however, didn't come close to what was radiating off of Riku.

The afternoon was promising to be quite an interesting one and I couldn't wait to bear witness to it.

Riku's POV

His bedroom was more of what I would have expected from him. It was painted a vivid shade of blue and was filled with the most random assortment of things I had ever seen. I didn't even know they _made_ three-foot tall rubber ducks, let alone ones that glowed in the dark.

Sora immediately collapsed onto the full-size bed that was positioned by the double set of windows, knocking off a couple of stuffed animals in the process. He looked so ridiculously adorable lying there that I all I wanted to do was crawl into the bed with him, hold him in my arms and kiss him senseless.

Wow… I really needed to get a hold of myself.

I turned my attention to Yuffie who was now sitting in the bright red swivel chair by the desk. "So, uh… Babylon, right?"

Yuffie snickered and pressed the power button on the computer.

"What?" I demanded.

She shook her head, smothering another laugh. That's when Sora let out a slight groan from where he was still laying sprawled out on the bed.

"I think we should take a break."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "We haven't even _started_ yet!"

"We should play hide-and-seek!"

"Sora, we have a project to do."

"We have a couple more days."

"We're doing it now."

I watched the two of them go back-and-forth, barely controlling my grin at just how cute the brunette was being. Yuffie, however, didn't seem to share my opinion because she proceeded to throw a random teddy bear at him that she found on the desk.

Sora grumbled a few incomprehensible words and sat up, pouting all the while. "Fine, I'll get the poster board."

Yuffie just gave an exasperated sigh and turned back to the computer, pulling up the Google homepage and typing in "Ancient Babylon."

I made myself comfortable on the edge of the bed while Sora dug through his closet. Eventually he pulled out a sheet of bright orange paper, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Don't you have white?" Yuffie questioned, one brow raised.

Sora shook his head. "White is boring, this is much more fun."

I grinned and leaned back against the headboard as the work commenced.

Sora's POV

It was really not fair to have Riku stretched out across my bed like that. I mean, sure, he was helping –Yuffie had put him in charge of framing facts with construction paper to then be glued to the poster– but it was _my_ bed. Not that I wanted it, he was just so… so… Well, I'm not really sure what he was but I kind of wished he'd move over so I could sit with him.

On my bed. Together.

Gah! What was wrong with me!? I was straight, so why was I thinking about the silver-haired boy in my bed in a most un-straight manner? And it didn't help that he kept smiling at me. He had a nice smile… a really nice smile.

I needed a distraction. I tried really hard to concentrate on the pictures I was gluing down but it wasn't enough to keep my mind from wandering. I needed something else…

Yuffie's POV

"Drinks!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the floor. "We need drinks! What do you guys want?"

I gave him a questioning look but he just proceeded to grin, obviously quite satisfied with himself.

"Uh… some water would be nice," replied Riku, looking up from the paper he was cutting. He seemed as equally confused as I was.

"I'm fine," I said. "Although I could use something to eat."

"Cookies!" Sora cried. "I'll get more cookies!"

"You know what? I'm all cookied-out. You got anything else in that kitchen of yours?"

"Ummm…"

"C'mon Sora, I'll go with you and look. I could use a break anyways," said Riku, standing up.

Sora's blue eyes grew so big they looked like saucers set into his face. "Um, er, sure… thanks."

"No problem," replied the silver-haired boy, grinning. I had to smother another laugh. Riku wanted time alone with Sora. It was too perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter has a little more of Sora-Riku and some Axel-Roxas. It might possibly touch on Kairi, too, but I haven't decided yet. But you won't get it at all if I don't get any reviews!!

(And I just realized that in the first chapter I made it out like Roxas and Sora shared a room and then in this chapter I made it so they didn't… so don't yell at me about or anything, I'm aware. Get over it. I'm the author, I can do whatever I want. .)


End file.
